Forever Red: Alternate Ending
by Tink508
Summary: This coincides with my story Protector at Reefside. It takes place just as Forever Red is ending. You don't HAVE to read Protector, but it helps. Review please.


Okay, so I was watching Forever Red last night and this just came to me. It's an alternate ending to the episode going along with my story Protector at Reefside. You don't have to read that to understand what's going on, but it does help. But, don't worry, you won't get lost if you havn't read Protector at Reefside.

There are two versions. I liked both of them so I'm posting both haha. Well, enjoy, and don't forget to review! Oh, and forgive some of the grammar mistakes that I may miss.

I do not own Power Rangers. However, I do own Ariadne.

* * *

"Wow," Cole watched Tommy in awe as he walked away. "So that was Tommy. The greatest Ranger ever."

The other Red Rangers shook their heads and let out snickers. "Now, I wouldn't go that far," said T.J. "After all, _I_ was the one to replace him."

"Are you kidding me?" Jason asked as he took steps backwards. "I was the one doin' all the work while he was at the juice bar kissin' on Kimberly."

A few of them laughed but their laughter was cut short. "Jason!" The original Red Ranger winced as he recognized the voice. He whipped around to see a very angry red-headed young woman.

Jason swallowed as she advanced. The other red rangers, besides Andros, exchanged confused glances. "Ariadne," Jason greeted with a fearful smile. "You look great!"

She ignored his comment. "Where is he?"

Jason pointed in the direction where Tommy was leaving. The red-head's bright green eyes followed his finger. Without a second glance at Jason, she stormed off. "Thomas James Oliver!" She yelled so loudly, it caused the retreating Tommy to halt in his steps.

"Who was that?" Cole asked.

"Tommy's fiancé," Jason explained. "And I'm guessing he forgot to tell her where he was going."

"Tommy's engaged?" asked T.J.

"Yeah," said Andros. "Her name is Ariadne. She comes from another realm where Earth's legendary city of Camelot resides. She's a Protector there. That's sort of their version of a Power Ranger."

"I hope he's not in too much trouble," said Cole.

Jason watched Tommy in the distance as he opened his arms to Ariadne, but she stood with her hands on her hips. Jason gazed back at Cole with an amused look. "Well, there's your greatest ranger ever, rookie. Can take on Rita, Zedd, Mondo, and Divatox, but afraid of his own fiancé."

The other Red Rangers watched as Tommy took a few steps back from his fiancé as she seemed to be scolding him.

"Well, at least his hair's in regulation now."

"Hey, did I ever tell you guys how a monster almost cooked me in a pizza?"

With a told of their eyes, and shakes of their heads, the red rangers broke apart to their vehicles as they all answered the Turbo Ranger with annoyed "Yes's. "

"Bye, T.J."

"Catch you on the flip side."

"May the Power be with ya."

"I mean seriously…Pepperoni!"

Jason picked up his helmet and shook his head with a laugh. It had been great teaming up. He really missed the good ol' days. He looked up to Tommy and Ariadne. He grinned as he Ariadne had her arms folded across her chest as Tommy placed a kiss on her cheek. Jason already had his best man speech written, and boy would it be good. He donned on his helmet and swung his leg over his bike. He loved hearing the sound of it's engine roar, and he took off with one final wave to the other Red Rangers.

* * *

Version 2:

"Wow," Cole watched Tommy in awe as he walked away. "So that was Tommy. The greatest Ranger ever."

The other red rangers shook their heads and let out snickers. "Now, I wouldn't go that far," said T.J. "After all, _I_ was the one to replace him."

"Are you kidding me?" Jason asked as he took steps backwards. "I was the one doin' all the work while he was at the juice bar kissing on Kimberly."

A few of the rangers laughed. Jason turned around and stopped dead. As did the other Reds. A female version on the original Green Dragon Ranger was standing in their path. All of the Red Rangers besides Jason and Andros exchanged confused glances.

"Wait a minute," said Eric. "Isn't that-"

"The Green Dragon Ranger," Andros finished. "Tommy's original form, except this one's a girl."

"And I know exactly who she is," Jason said with a small smile. "Tommy must have forgotten to tell her about this little mission."

"Why would he tell _her_?" Cole asked.

The Dragon Ranger removed her helmet revealing a young woman with curly red hair. She smiled at the Rangers and sent a wink to Cole before turning her attention to the original Red Ranger.

"Hey, Jason. It's so good to see you again." The original red smiled and pulled the Green Ranger into a warm, brotherly embrace.

"You too," he said as she turned to Andros.

"I know you," she said with a wink.

He chuckled, and he too, pulled her in for a hug. "How are you?" Andros asked as they pulled apart.

"Good," she answered. "Ector's getting weaker, so it won't be too long now." She paused and looked around at the group of red rangers. "Let's see if I can do this," She muttered. "Carter Gracin, Light Speed Rescue." He nodded. "Wesley Collins, Time Force Ranger." He too, nodded. "Eric Myers, Quantum Ranger. T.J. Johnson, Red Turbo Ranger, and the you must be the rookie, Cole Evans, Wild Force."

"How do you know who we all are?" asked the Wild Force ranger.

"Because she's Tommy's fiancé," Jason answered, clapping a hand on her shoulder. "Guys, this is Ariadne Evans. She comes from the magical realm where the city of Camelot has been residing since King Arthur's death."

"She's a Protector, which is sort of like a Power Ranger," Andros continued. "But, then she became a Ranger when she and the other two Protectors teamed up with the original Turbo Rangers to defeat Maligore."

"Tommy's engaged?" T.J. asked. "Man, I don't believe it."

Ariadne giggled. "Well, believe it. Now, where is this 'oh so greatest ranger ever' anyways?"

Jason pointed in the direction where Tommy was. He was talking with one of the NASADA officials.

"Oh boy," Ariadne said under her breath. "I hope that guy didn't see me. Power down!"

Her uniform dissolved revealing her civilian clothes of jeans and a white and green t-shirt, and a sparkling engagement ring on her left hand. Before hurrying to Tommy, she turned back to the Red Rangers. "It was great meeting you all. And congratulations on taking down Serpentera," she said. "Jason, I'll be able to visit the Mortal Realm again in a couple of months, I hope to see you."

Jason grinned. "Of course you will. I wouldn't miss it."

Ariadne smiled. "Great. Well, good luck with everything guys. And may the Power protect you."

She gave them all a warm smile before running off toward the Red Zeo Ranger. "Tommy!"

The legendary Power Ranger looked up, and once his shock wore off, his face split into a grin, and he met her half way, picking up her and twirling her before setting her on her feet and kissing her.

The Red Rangers let out a serious of whistles and cat calls. Jason laughed as Tommy flipped them the finger from behind Ariadne's back.

"Well, at least his hair's in regulation now."

"Did I ever tell you guys about how a monster almost cooked me in a pizza?"

"I can't believe you're here," Tommy whispered as he leaned his forehead against Ariadne. "How did you know?"

"Well," she said. "I got a call from Bulk and Skull. Apparently you left your two-way mirror sitting in a lawn chair by the pool." As she said this, she had pulled the mirror from her pocket and shoved it into Tommy's chest. Her expression turning into a glare.

Tommy winced as he clutched his chest. "What-?"

Ariadne smacked his arm. "Why the hell didn't you tell me! I had to find out from Bulk and Skull! Bulk and Skull! Do you know what that feels like? You could have been seriously injured or killed! Then what, Tommy? Would I have had to find out from Goldar that you're dead or something? Why didn't you tell me?"

Tommy took hold of Ariadne's arms. "Will you keep your voice down?" He looked around to make sure no one had over heard before turning back to his fiance. "Ariadne, I'm sorry I forgot to tell you. I left in such a hurry that my mirror must have fallen out of my pocket. There was so much going on that I didn't even think. I really am sorry."

Ariadne gazed at him for a moment, and her glare slid off her face. "I understand. It was just really scary not knowing what happened to you. I mean, you were retired, and then all of a sudden you're back in action, which meant something really terrible had to have happen…and…I was so scared I'd lose you."

"Hey," Tommy smiled and pushed a curl behind her ear. "You'll never lose me. Didn't you know the Power Rangers always win?"

Ariadne let out a weak chuckle as Tommy pulled her to his chest. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too."

"Come on," he said, pushing her away and taking her hand. "Let's get out of here. I know a quiet place by the poolside."

Ariadne squeezed his hand as they began walking to Tommy's jeep. "Sounds good. I could really go for a swim in something that's has chlorine."

Tommy chuckled. "Let's just hope Bulk and Skull didn't blow anything up while I was away."

"It's so pretty," Ariadne commented quietly as she and Tommy walked up to the tiki hut by the pool. Two men were cleaning up, and neither noticed the couple approaching.

"Guys," Tommy called.

There was a serious of crashes and "oofs" before Bulk straightened. His swallowed. "Oh, hey boss. How's it goin?"

"Bulky, wha-uh oh." The thinner man stood behind his best friend, and watched the couple cautiously.

"So uh, how-how was the mission, boss?" Bulk asked. "Serpentera's gone I take it?"

Tommy nodded. "Yeah," he answered. "Now, uh, why don't you guys call it a night? Ariadne and I would like some privacy."

"You got it, boss," said Skull before scurrying away. Bulk nodded and hurried off after his best friend. Ariadne laughed as they tripped over a lawn chair. Once they were gone Ariadne turned to Tommy and kissed him. She had only meant for it to be a quick kiss, but Tommy had other plans. His hand slipped behind her neck as his free arm wrapped around her waist, holding her to him. Ariadne clung to him, responding to his kiss. She felt Tommy's heart skip a beat beneath her hands as she slid them up his chest. She tugged off his leather jacket as the arm around her waist tightened. They slowly pulled away, short of breath. She laid her head on his chest and breathed in his scent, sending chills up her spine.

"How long can you stay?" Tommy asked the dreaded question quietly.

"Until the morning," she answered. "But, Merlin and King David said I could come for a week in about a month or so. I'm sorry I can't stay long."

Tommy's grip on her tightened. "Hey, any time I get to spend with you is more than I can ask for," he said, as if reading her thoughts. "I love you. So much. And when you defeat Ector, we'll be able to spend all the time in the world together."

Ariadne lifted herself on her toes to kiss him once more. "Sounds like a plan," she said, pulling out of his embrace to sit. She tugged him down onto the lawn chair. "So, when are you leaving for this dinosaur dig?"

"Three months," Tommy answered as she snuggled into his chest. "And then after that, I'll be getting my doctorate."

"Dr. Tommy Oliver," said Ariadne. "I think it has a pretty good ring to it."

Tommy chuckled and tilted her chin up so he could kiss her. Suddenly there was a bang, and the voices of Bulk and Skull carried over. Ariadne and Tommy pulled away to see Bulk throw a bucket off his head and glare at Skull who was holding a mop.

"Bulky! Bulk!" Skull turned on his heels and ran away with Bulk not far behind.

Ariadne and Tommy laughed. It was good to know some things will never change.

* * *

Well, review and tell me what you think!


End file.
